Many pipe-type smoking and vaporizing articles have been proposed during the recent years, which may include smoking devices of various sizes, shapes, and colors. Such devices allow smokers to burn or vaporize tobacco and essential oils inside of the pipe and inhale the smoke or vapor produced during the process.
Numerous articles address portable smoking pipes and the improvements in the smoke quality. In addition to that, certain number of inventions include novel ways of vaporizing tobacco and essential oils.
However, the aforementioned articles suffer many drawbacks that inconvenience a user of the device. The smoking pipes typically produce a certain tobacco smell that stays with the pipe until cleaned, which makes it uncomfortable for users to carry around. The bigger the pipe, the more smell it will produce after use.
Another drawback is that the aforementioned articles are usually space consuming and require some room in your pocket, as they contain many pieces.
Refilling said articles with loose tobacco could be challenging on the go, especially in high wind situations.
Often times, smoking and vaporizing devices are made of borosilicate glass or infused silica. These materials are very brittle and susceptible to accidental breakage. Such incidents can be costly for the user and can cause further inconvenience.
The pipe itself can absorb heat and become very hot during the process of smoking, which makes it impossible to place in your pocket or touch with bare hands until cooled. Nevertheless, the user of the device often forced to carry a separate container with smoking material inside.
Therefore, a need exists in the field for a novel all-in-one portable smoking and vaporizing device that is capable of producing quality smoke on the go and is easy to load with tobacco. A further need exists for a smell-free article which conceals the smell of a smoking pipe and tobacco inside of the container when not in use. In addition to that, a need of a compact smoking device exists to reduce the cost of the article and replacements and to save room in the user's pocket. Finally, there is a need for a smoking device that is safe to use. The invention should prevent any damages to the skin or property of the user related to heat produced by said device.